Chocolate-box: An assortment of drabbles
by cherrybomb24
Summary: A collection of various intimate moments between random characters from the TV show Teen Wolf and my OCs (Not related to other stories unless stated) in drabble-like format ### Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf characters or the plot ###
1. Table of Contents

**Chocolate-box: An assortment of drabbles**

A collection of various intimate moments between random characters from _Teen Wolf_ and my OCs (Not related toother stories unless stated.)

**### Disclaimer: I do not own _Teen Wolf_ characters or the plot ###**

**I'm starting this to have fun with the characters while nothing's really happening in my series… so there will be M or MA rated stuff;) I'm always open to suggestions/requests so feel free to PM me. (If they are do-able I will write it but I can't promise I'll answer all requests.) **

**Table of Contents:**

**1 Burning Desire**/ Derek and OC (vampire) Rating- M

**2\. Damn You**/ Stiles and OC Rating- T

**3\. Better Days**/ [AU] Derek and OC Rating - T

**4\. Glory Glory Hallelujah**/ Derek and OC (from Teenage Wasteland) Rating- T


	2. Burning Desire (Dereck and OC)

**Burning Desire**

by cherrybomb24

featuring Derek Hale and Vivian Ludovici (OC)

A ray of sunlight shining through the gap in the thick wine red velvet curtains woke Vivian up. For a moment she lay in her bed and stared at the sunlight that was cutting into her other wise dark boudoir. You could see the dusts swirling, dancing around in the air like snow flakes. Vivian slowly stood up, her white silk robe draped around her porcelain skin, glided over to the antique couch placed on the other side of the room, and stared down at the man sleeping on the couch. She knelt down on top of him and she traced his statuesque face with her eyes and gently planted a kiss on his lips. When she opened her eyes, he opened his eyes and for a brief moment, his eyes turned bright icy blue and her heart skipped a beat.

Without saying anything, Derek suddenly reached out and pulled her closer to kiss her. As the kiss got more intense, he sat up, and pulled Vivian into his arms and caressed her body through the silk robe, while she put her arms around his neck and fondled his hair. He twisted his body and lay her down on to the couch, and continued to kiss her delicate blood red lips. Her hands moved down from his head to his back, gently caressing his well-toned muscle. Their tongues danced around as they kissed, making her light-headed. She could feel his heat through the delicate silk robe as their bodies pressed together. But she pulled him away, and looking into his annoyed face, gave him a smile and said,

"Morning, sexy,"

* * *

**Song prompt: **  
'Burning Desire' (2013) by Lana Del Rey

**Author's note:**  
I've had the vampire OC idea for a while, and was thinking of starting a series...but I wasn't sure whether to post it so here's a snippet! Depending on the review, I might start...or keep dreaming in my head...so please let me know what you think! If I do make it into series, this one would be rated M, or MA...so it would be more naughty than Teenage Wasteland, but more fun to write ;) Vivian is complete opposite of Elie but I really like her so I hope you like her too.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'm supposed to be working on my school work but I really needed a break from all the academic reading I've been doing...so to clear my head, I've written this. I hope you'll like it!


	3. Damn You (Stiles and OC)

**Damn you**

by cherrybomb24

featuring Stiles and Mia (OC)

It was one of those autumn nights with crisp air and the dark night sky filled with bright stars. It was cold but a bottle of Jack took care of that. Sitting on the porch side by side, Stiles and Mia was listening to music by sharing earphones and handing the whiskey bottle to and fro.

"So, how's your plan to sweep Lydia off her feet?"

"Good, good…well, it's actually a ten-year plan, so... you know,"

Mia took a swig at the Jack Daniels and handed it back to Stiles.

"hmm….."

"How's it going with you and Sam?" asked Stiles, but Mia ignored him.

"…oooooh, shush! I love this song!" She closed her eyes and she began to sing along, while slowly dancing to her favourite song. Moving along to her moves so his won't drop his earphone when she pulled away, Stiles listened to Mia sing.

I won't cry myself to sleep like a sucker

I won't cry myself to sleep

If I do I'll die

Now you fall asleep with another

Damn you

Damn you.

* * *

**Song prompt:**

'Damn you' (2012) by Lana Del Rey

**Author's note:**

Here's another drabble! This time it's between Stiles and a random OC…I sooo love this song and this scene popped into my head so I just had to write. I hope you like it! :)


	4. Better Days (AU: Derek and OC)

**Better Days**

by cherrybomb24

featuring [AU] Derek/Rosie (OC)

"Hey babe, how're you feeling?"

Derek opened his eyes when he heard Rosie come into the bedroom. His throat was dry and sore, he had a splitting headache, and his body was burning up. Rosie was holding a cup of orange juice so he sat up and took the cup from her.

"Like shit," he grumbled and drank the juice. After handing her back the cup, Derek lay back and closed his eyes. He felt Rosie's cool hand on his forehead.

"I'll go get some ice pack…" As she was about to leave, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Hey!" Rosie protested as fell on top of him, but he ignored her and put his arms around her.

"Don't need ice," Derek mumbled. So Rosie gave up and lay in his arms.

"You're so adorable when you're sick," Rosie teased as she caressed his face. Derek frowned but he kept his arms tightly wrapped her.

* * *

**Song prompt: **'Better Days' (2006) by Goo Goo Dolls

**Author note:**

Sorry for not updating Teenage Wasteland but I've come down with a stomach bug...I'll update as soon as I feel better...so in the mean time here's a little something!


	5. Glory Glory Hallelujah (Derek and OC)

**Glory Glory Hallelujah**

by cherrybomb24

featuring Derek Hale and Anelie Stilinski (OC)

Derek walked into the Breakfast Club, which was a retro style diner. When he walked in, Elvis was singing and he was greeted by a girl whose makeup and hair looked as if she had stepped out of the 1950s pinup poster. He sat down on one of the vacant table and ordered coffee. She asked whether he'd like some pancakes or waffles. He politely refused.

While waiting for his coffee, he was looking around the diner's 1950s inspired interior when he noticed that one of the waitresses was the girl he saw in the woods. Her dark brown hair was done up in a neat bun and unlike the girl that had greeted him, she had no make-up on. Her cheeks were faintly flushed as she walked across the floor with places food balanced on her arms.

"How's your father, dear?" a silver haired old lady asked the girl.

"He's busy but he's good..."

"Oh, It's that dead girl in the woods right?" Derek's muscle twitched at the mention of his sister.

"Um…" The girl looked uncomfortable. Ignoring this the old woman continued to talk.

"I heard that the poor thing was MURDERED…" Derek clenched his fist as the woman pretended to feel sympathy towards his sister. Like she cared. It was obvious that she was imploring for more details about the murder probably so that she can gossip away with her other nosey friends. He didn't want to listen to people talk about his dead sister so he was about to stand up and walk out of the diner when he heard the girl say,

"Um…Dad doesn't talk about his work at home, so I really don't know anything. Sorry Mrs B."

He knew that she knew more. She was there that night. Her father is the Sheriff. She could have told the nosey old woman more but she didn't. She politely refused to engage in the gossip and Derek felt grateful for that and couldn't help but follow her with his eyes as she took orders and brought food to other customers. She seemed to know most of them as she cheerfully greeted and chatted with them.

"I thought Lucy was working tonight."

"She's gone to this party…here's your Big Breakfast!" said the girl as she put a huge plate in front of a man who looked like he was in his thirties.

"What? While you're slaving away at the diner in her place?"

"Well, it's not like I was going to anyway…I'm not that into parties."

"So whatare you_ into_?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" She meekly smiled and walked away towards the kitchen, picking up empty cups and dishes on her way. As she put them away, she seemed lost in thoughts and for a few minutes she just stood there until the kitchen staff yelled out.

"Elie! Hey! Anelie!"

"….hmmm?"

"Order's up!"

"Oh…sorry." She quickly picked up the plates of food and took them to the table. As she was about to return to the counter, Derek called out.

She turned around and he heard her heart beat skip at the sound of his voice. She seemed startled but when he held up his cup and asked for a refill, she grabbed the coffee pot and carefully filled up his cup. Her heart was beating fast and he assumed that it was because she knew what he was. To put her at ease, he struck up a conversation.

"So you work here every Friday?" Derek asked with a smile. He knew she didn't but he couldn't think of anything else to say. He was never good at small talk.

"Um…no….uh…you need anything else?" His effort to put her at ease wasn't working so he said he was fine and watched her walk away. He wondered whether Scott would turn up at the diner or the party when he changed and went berserk. As he drank his coffee, he wondered what to do. He couldn't just tell her to let him know when a werewolf turns up in front of all these people. He stopped when he heard the waitress asked the girl about him.

"So, who's the tall dark mysterious stranger?"

"What?"

"The guy in table 6."

"Um…it's Derek Hale." He was slightly taken back when he heard her say his name. He wondered how she knew him.

"That name rings a bell…."

Elie seemed uncomfortable again and he was certain she knew about the fire. Then again, he guessed that while not everyone knew his name, the whole town knew about the fire. He was expecting her to tell the other waitress about the fire but she seemed reluctant and she looked somewhat relieved when the other waitress was called away. _Maybe she already knew about his keen sense of hearing? Is that why she's so reluctant to gossip? But when the nosey old woman asked about his sister, she had no idea he was here._ Elie continued to clean the glasses and when she looked up and realised that he was staring at her, she nearly dropped the glass.

_She knows._

The customers continued to stream into the diner as dinner time approached and Elie was kept busy. Derek looked at the clock and downed the last of his coffee. When he walked up to the counter to pay for his coffee, he borrowed a pen from the waitress and scribbled his number on his receipt.

"Can you give this to her?" He asked as he looked over at Elie. The waitress smiled and took the receipt from his hand. After glancing at Elie, who was frantically walking to and fro carrying plates of food, for the last time, he stepped out of the diner.

* * *

**Song prompt: **

'Glory Glory Hallelujah' (1975) by Elvis Presley

**Author's note:**

Here's a little something before I update #11 this weekend. I wasn't quite sure how to fit Derek's POV into the story so here it is! This is Derek's POV for Teenage Wasteland #3.


End file.
